Destiny Forged
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Pairings: Spock/Uhura, Kirk/Spock, and Kirk/McCoy: Upon learning about the epic love his counterpart shared with the Kirk of his time, Spock breaks up with Uhura to pursue the same love with the Kirk of his timeline. Please fave if you enjoyed.


_**Title: Destiny Forged  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairings: Spock/Uhura (main), Kirk/Spock, and Kirk/McCoy  
Words: 1,691  
Rating: PG for language.  
Warning: None  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own Star Trek XI or any characters.**_

Summary: Upon learning about the epic love his counterpart shared with the Kirk of his time, Spock breaks up with Uhura to pursue the same love with the Kirk of his timeline.

* * *

To say she was angry was an understatement. She was furious with him and as much as she tried to hide it, the dismay was always evident. On the outside, Lieutenant Uhura was professional as usual. She took pride in her job and it showed in everything that she did. Currently she wasn't talking to Spock and that bothered him but he found it justified.

You see, six month ago he had terminated his relationship with her to be with another. This other person was Captain Jim Kirk. Spock had many reasons that motivated his actions. Two big ones were curiosity and his elder counterpart. His counterpart told him of the great love he had shared with his Kirk, his Th'yl'a in his timeline. He told of the epic bond that always connected them, even seemingly after his untimely death. Spock wanted to know what that as like. If he was meant to be with someone else, it wouldn't be fair to Uhura if he had stayed with her. She didn't take it well. She's still not taking it well after six months.

Kirk was very, very receptive. He was attracted to Uhura but he was also attracted to Spock. Given their rocky beginning, he didn't dream that he would be laying in bed every night next to him, kissing him and making love to him. It was surreal and gratifying all at the same time. Jim wondered how Uhura was doing but she never let on due to the professional she was. Jim imagined she must have been furious with all that was involved.

Spock didn't expect the inner conflict to be so immense. He still loved Lieutenant Uhura. Despite all the touches and affections from Jim, that connection, that great love just wasn't happening and he couldn't understand why. Jim Kirk had a beautiful mind. Mentally they were compatible on many levels. They moved in sync, seemed to know what the other was thinking and often at times, finished one another's sentences. They had long talks of work, shared chess games and even talked of their life and interests outside of work. There was nothing wrong with Jim so why was it not happening?

Spock's constant talks with his elder counterpart didn't reveal any solutions. While discussing research, his counterpart made a comment based off his observations. He commented on similar organisms being different due to their different environments. That was when it hit him and he knew what he must be done.

He had been in a relationship with Jim Kirk for a year and six months. He had been rehearsing what he was going to say in his mind all day during his shift. As a result, he appeared distant and distracted. Jim was a very intuitive person and he had picked up on it instantly, a trait he admired in the man.

"You seem distracted. What's on your mind?" Jim asked over chess that night.

After staring at the board in silence, Spock finally looked up and scooted his chair from the table. "I have something of importance I wish to discuss with you."

Jim knew that tone. He scooted his chair back and stretched, mentally bracing himself. "Alright, what is it?" He asked.

The silence lingered before Spock spoke. "As you know, I had terminated my relationship with Lieutenant Uhura to pursue a relationship with you. However, I had never told you why. My elder counterpart and your counterpart were bonded in his timeline. They were lovers. I wanted to know the same kind of love. If our counterparts were lovers, I thought it was only logical that we should be as well. I could not figure out why I didn't return your feelings. It eluded me as to why there was no connection until now. Despite being the same person, I am also very different from my elder counterpart. We come from different times. Different events have molded us and shaped our lives to the people we are today. His destiny is not my own, it is not ours, Jim. Therefore, I wish to terminate our relationship. I am sorry."

There was silence as Jim took it all in. "So I was just some experiment!" Jim asked with full anger in his voice. Spock didn't reply. "Get out! Just get out!" He demanded.

Spock balled his hands into fists but did as he was told. He wondered if a friendship between the two would even be salvageable. Much like Lieutenant Uhura, Captain Jim Kirk was a professional. No one knew of the personal problems expect those close to him that could read him, even with mask he put on. Spock was not surprised when Jim's best friend, Dr. Leonard McCoy stormed into the lab and demanded everyone except Spock to exit the premises.

"You vile son of a bitch!" Leonard growled, storming to Spock who had straightened to face him.

Spock predicted what was going to come next and didn't block when Leonard sent a punch to Spock's face. What he didn't predict was how hard it was going to be. The punch in combination with the barrage of feelings he felt due to McCoy's touch caused him to stagger backwards. With each punch, Spock could seemingly hear McCoy's thoughts as if he were saying them out loud. McCoy was angry. Spock had hurt his best friend which, to him was unforgivable. There were also questions. Questions like how could Jim chose Spock over him?

"Because you did not tell him." Spock said out loud. This caught McCoy off guard.

"What?" He asked with his arm pulled back in preparation to send another punch.

"You never told him how you felt about him. He does not know. How could he know? This is why he chose me over you. You just have to go to him." Spock replied.

McCoy's hand lowered and the other hand that had been gripping Spock's shirt had loosened. McCoy was stunned and didn't know what to say. He stepped away, not concerned about the green blood covering Spock's uniform top from his split lip and bloody nose. McCoy shook his head and turned away. He left Spock and left the lab. Spock would have to find his own damned Doctor. He just didn't give a fuck.

Spock had to get cleaned up before anyone saw him to avoid questions. Lieutenant Uhura's quarters were right near the lab. She always had a first aid kit in her room. In his mind, facing her would be a much worse confrontation than the one he had faced with Dr. McCoy but it had to be done. He managed to reach her quarters without being seen. Her eyes widened when she saw his appearance after her door opened.

"Commander." She greeted.

"Sorry to disturb you Lieutenant. May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course Commander." She replied and stepped aside. It's not like she could deny him. He was after all, her superior officer.

"I require your first aid kit." He said after coming in and standing. Uhura was already in the process of getting it for him.

"May I ask what happened?" She questioned as she motioned for him to sit down upon her bed. She sat across from him and opened the kit.

"You may. I had an altercation with Dr. Leonard McCoy. He was not pleased with my termination of my relationship with his best friend. It was a warranted attack, one that was deserved so I made no attempt to fight back. I made a mistake in ending our relationship, Ms. Uhura. I understand your anger and if you wish to not have me. Know that I still love you. I am not my counterpart. His path, his destiny is not my own. If the events in our lives would have been the same, maybe the outcome would have been the same but the reality is, they have not. I have my own path, my own destiny and I am sorry for what I did to you."

She silently dabbed ointment onto his wounds. His eyes scanned her face for any type of reaction. The longer he waited, the more he calculated that her response was going to be negative. He was tempted to touch her, to find out what she was thinking but resisted.

"What you did really hurt me. You threw our relationship away all because the other you was in love with somebody else in a different time line, a time line that is not your own, a life that is not your own." She finally said, looking into his eyes.

"I know and I deeply regret doing so." He replied.

"I love you. I still love you and want you back but my heart hasn't healed over this. How do I know another alternate version of you won't show up and you will do the same thing? How can I trust you after that?"

Spock took Uhura's hands into his own and looked into her watering eyes. "In light of all that has occurred, I am not ruling out the possibility that there could be another alternate version of myself in existence. I have learned from my mistake, Uhura. This is our reality, our universe, our time line and I have chosen you. Their lives are not my own and I never wish to hurt you again. I ask for your forgiveness."

The tears were flowing now. He lifted a hand and wiped one away with his thumb. "Please don't cry." He whispered and pulled her close. "I am so sorry." He repeated.

"I want to ease back into this slowly." She finally said.

"I understand. I will leave you then." He said parting from her and getting up. He walked towards the door and stopped. Then he turned around. "Have a good day, Nyota and thank you."

"I'll see you around." She said from the bed and managed to smile.

"It is good to see your smile again. I have missed it and you. Goodbye, Nyota." He said and exited her room.

His words echoed through his mind. "_Our reality. Our universe. Our timeline._"

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Please fave if you enjoyed my fic. Due to this site deleting fics with sexual content, my primary fic location will be archive of our own aka AO3. You can find me there at archiveofourown(.)org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile . Please subscribe to me at my profile link, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes(.)livejournal(.)com and ao3-invitecodes(.)dreamwidth(.org). Thank You**


End file.
